Type in Love
by Snug
Summary: Pan gets hooked on the internet, and meets a mysterious man named Vegeta. They decide to meet, but what happens when she starts falling for his son? Will he too fall for the girl that is dating his father? AU (there are still Saiyans)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT

* * *

I was just reading a list of summary's that I made up, I like this idea, so this is it.  
  
Pan watched the TV with absolutely no enthusiasm at all. Her face coated with about an inch thick layer of make up and a black tank top, and a short skirt later, she was advertising Eukanuba dog food. She wanted to become an actress, but she wanted to be in movies, not advertisements.   
  
Pan touched the remote, and the TV flicked off.  
  
She was in college, and she was an actress for advertising dog food. How depressing.   
  
" Come here Vinny." She commanded her puppy. It was actually the puppy that was in almost every one of her Eukanuba commercials. He was trained well, and he was the cutest thing in the world  
  
At his miniature Dachshund size, he was roughly two pounds, and seven weeks old. He was black and tan, and he had really floppy ears. Pan loved him very much.  
  
She brought him up onto her queen sized bed. Then she flopped over onto her stomach, and he climbed on back, then promptly fell asleep. Pan opened up her laptop, and picked a random guy off of her buddy list. She had at least a hundred people, that she had just put there because she had found them in different random chat rooms.  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Hi  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Who the hell are u?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: That doesn't really matter.  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Fine, what r u doing?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: NM  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: NM?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Nothing Much  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: y don't u just type the whole thing?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Meh  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: lazy bitch  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Not really, I have a job  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: What do u do?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: I advertise Eukanuba Dog food.  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: I see  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Really do u?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: yes. there is a commercial that is advertising dog food on the TV  
  
JaPANesegrly22: hmm I guess ur right then. u win =(  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: I always win  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Do u really? You sound like a conceited bastard  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: That may be, but does it really matter in the scheme of things?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: I guess not. Well unless you want to have a family.   
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: I have already had one  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Really? A jerk like you?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4:yes  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Wow any children?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: I have a son and a daughter.  
  
JaPANesegrly22: ages?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Trunks: 23 Bra: 21  
  
JaPANesegrly22: I C  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Really do u?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: damn you! hahahaha  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Wow you are really quite ugly.  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Yes with makeup that I had to chisel off after that was done, I do look pretty bad in that.  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: ....  
  
JaPANesegrly22: I doubt that you are much of a sight yourself, you must be like 50  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Age doesn't matter really matter. It is just looks that matter.  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Well fifty years olds don't tend to be the most good looking things in the world.   
  
SaiyanWarPrince4:r u sure?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Pretty sure yes.  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: do you want to meet to find out?  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Where and when?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Bad ass Coffee Co. 10:00  
  
JaPANesegrly22: Sounds good. What's ur name?  
  
SaiyanWarPrince4: Vegeta.  
  
Pan closed her lap top. Then she flipped over onto her back. Vinny scampered off of her just in time to avoid being crushed.   
  
" What a weird name." Pan mused to herself. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. She called her best friend, Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko: Hello  
  
Pan: Hi!  
  
Kyoko: oh, hi Pan  
  
Pan: I was just on the phone, and I met this weird guy.  
  
Kyoko: how old?  
  
Pan: fifty!  
  
Kyoko: fifty?!  
  
Pan: Hahahaha yeah!  
  
Kyoko: Pan be careful.  
  
Pan: Haha- huh?  
  
Kyoko: He might want to rape you or something.  
  
Pan: don't worry so much!   
  
Kyoko: Just be careful Dammit!  
  
Pan: Okay. I will.   
  
Kyoko: take your uncle.  
  
Pan: Goten? Dammit! He'll just be flirting with all of the waitresses.   
  
Kyoko: Pan!  
  
Pan: fine.  
  
Pan hung up. What is wrong with people today? Vinny climbed up onto her lap. Then he started trying to chew on her pants. Then her fingers, then her toes. She got up to feed him some food.   
  
Pan laid back down on her bed. Her black hair fanned out and stuck to the back of her neck. After awhile, even though it was early she fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!! okay, that sucked. I had to make a few changes, because before I had a chat room in it, but you aren't allowed to have chat rooms, so it didn't work. It will be better next chapter, when she is actually doing something besides the computer. Thanx! 


	2. Saiyans?

Special Thanx to PolePeeps25 who gave me the idea of the Internet, Shibichicken for lengthening this out a bit, and all my loyal reviewers!  
  
OK, there was some confusion on a few things. One was weather Vegeta was cheating on Bulma or something like that. No, that is not the case. Bulma is dead and Vegeta is a single father. Damn that term isn't used much is it? The next thing was the always evident question on an AU. Does the Saiyans actually have Saiyan Traits? Yes, in this fiction the Saiyans have their Saiyan traits but, Pan does not yet know about her Saiyan heritage nor, does she know what a Saiyan is. I hope that cleared some things up. On with chapter two of Type in Love!  
  
Chapter Two: Saiyans?  
  
Goten waited at his niece's front door waiting for her to finish getting ready. Sometimes he did not understand what took girls so long, "Hey Pan! Are you ready yet?" He shouted up the stairs to her room.   
Pan came running down the stairs and past her uncle at a speed she did not know she had, She turned around and said, "Yeah, I'm ready. Now remember uncle, Do not flirt too much with the girls. I might need you to keep a close eye on me in case something happens."  
  
Goten watched his niece struggle with her car door for a moment before walking down to his own car and opening the door smoothly, his niece had never been good with locks, "Fine, but what's in it for me?"  
  
Pan paused from her quest to open her door for a moment to think, pounding the poor car's door in irritation, leaving a rather large dent that should not have happened. She blinked in surprise muttering a quiet "Oops" before answering his question, "Uhh... I guess I could hook you up with one of my friends. Would that be good?"  
  
Goten had to chuckle at Pan's mistake. He walked over to Pan's car and took her keys, unlocking her door for her and opening it before he answered, "That sounds ok, for now. But I can't make any promises. Sometimes the flirting fairy just touches me with her magic flirting wand." He smirked and closed the door after Pan got in  
  
Pan sighed as she turned on the engine to her car, "I guess that's the best I'm gonna get out of you, isn't it?" she said to herself. She led Goten to the place she was going to meet this Vegeta.  
  
The two had decided to drive in two separate cars to Bad Ass Coffee Co. Pan stepped out of her car at precisely 10:03. Goten followed close after. He went to reside at the other side of the cafe. Already flirting with a blonde haired blue eyed waitress.  
  
Pan sighed as she looked around the full coffee shop. However she didn't know what to look for. He was so confident about his looks, that she knew that he couldn't be that old looking. But...  
  
She spotted a guy with actually cool looking silver hair. But that was all he had going for him. She walked up to him, being shoved more than once on her way by busy costumers, as she approached him she asked, "Umm... Hi, I'm looking to meet someone, do you happen to be Vegeta?"  
  
The guy turned around and smirked at her, he looked her up and down and put on his best sexy act and said, "For you baby, I could be."  
  
She swetdropped and stepped away rather creeped out, not even bothering to say sorry for her mistake. 'What a perverted creep' she thought.  
  
The Saiyan Prince was getting rather irritated at being kept waiting when he heard his name. He then noticed some more odd things about this girl, for one he could have sworn he saw the end of a Saiyan tail poking from out of her pants. He also detected the scent of that third class scum on her and a inhumanely strong Ki. Not strong at all compared to him, still unusual.  
  
He studied her. She was wearing black jeans, and a dark red top. Her lips were red, and her hair was a straight black. She was quite pretty. Vegeta felt a Ki spike that he hadn't felt in many years. He knew it as Kakarott's second son's ki. He looked across the room and saw the little brat making out with a Earthling. He then thought 'Could this be the brat's daughter?' Vegeta quickly left that idea as she was almost his age, give or take a couple years. 'Who is this girl?'  
  
Pan was still looking for this Vegeta, time was passing quickly. She was afraid he would get impatient and leave when she heard someone call out to her, "Hey you, girl. Come here"   
  
A little impolite but she thought that he had said something about that when they talked, "Your Vegeta then?"  
  
"Yeah." he called back.   
  
Pan walked over to him. She blushed slightly as she took him in. He had a suit of spandex that showed off his muscles. She couldn't help thinking to herself, 'Wow, this Vegeta guy is really Hot!'  
  
She sat down at his table, and a brown haired brown eyed waitress came over to take Pan's order. Pan just ordered an iced coffee.  
  
"So... You don't look fifty..." Pan stated awkwardly, still blushing slightly.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I informed you before, age doesn't matter. It is just ability and looks." He took a sip out of his own iced coffee. It had been a hot day and the iced coffee had been a favorite among costumers.  
  
Pan couldn't help but smile at him. "I still think that you're a conceited bastard. A hot conceded bastard, still just as conceded.  
  
Vegeta grinned, "Many girls say that. Not many live to see Friday. From what I got from your screen name your name is Pan. Am I correct?  
  
Pan shivered at this. She was starting to think that this was possibly not the brightest idea, "Yes, my name is indeed Pan."  
  
Vegeta decided to wrap this up, "Well Pan, I guess you won this as well as I did. You really aren't that bad looking."  
  
Pan hid her smile on her shoulder. Then once she could control herself, she turned back to him and spoke. " Well I believe that we both met our matches. We'll have to meet again." Pan got up leaving Vegeta with the bill. He smirked, and paid it. He had expected her to leave quickly. This meeting wasn't set up for getting to know each other. It was a contest.  
  
Pan snapped her fingers, and Goten slapped down enough money for his drink, and left with her. Vegeta smirked at this and thought, 'Kakkarot's second brat, my how he is gullible.  
  
Out in the parking lot before Pan got in her car she said to Goten, "Good job Uncle Goten, you did better than I expected." Pan rolled her eyes. He missed the sarcasm because he was frowning in thought.  
  
Before Goten got in his car Goten asked what had been bugging him since he saw the guy Pan was with. "Pan, what was that guy's name?"  
  
Pan was yet again having trouble with her car door. "Why should I tell you? It's not like my personal life is any of your business."  
  
Goten walked around to Pan's car, "Pan, what the hell was his name!?" Pan was astounded by her Uncles seriousness. He was usually carefree, and funny, this was a major change that frightened Pan.  
  
As Goten advanced on her Pan was starting to actually feel really scared, "V-Vegeta. W-What's wrong Uncle?" Pan answered him in a shaking, scared voice.  
  
Goten's features grew dark as he opened Pan's door for her and went back to his own door, " Pan, don't see him again! Understand? He's dangerous!"  
  
A menacing voice behind Pan spoke, "I'm dangerous am I? Still afraid of me are you Kakarott's second brat?" Vegeta smirked, from where he stood beside Pan. He seemed to have floated there, not making any noise at all.  
  
Pan looked at the two men in confusion. She remembered that before her Grandpa had died, he had told her amazing stories of him battling fierce monsters. Of course, they had just been made up stories created to amuse a young naive girl. But she remembered that a companion of his had called him Kakarott. The name of his companion had never been revealed. Pan had never had any interest in the fierce, pride filled warrior that had accompanied her Grandfather. She had only been interested in his battles. Fighting had always fascinated her.  
  
Goten recovered from Vegeta's comment faster than Pan could register it, " Why would I be afraid of you?! You almost were killed at the hand of my brother, and the only reason that you lived, was because my Father took pity on you, although still yet you hate him! I'll kill you and finish my brothers work!" Goten yelled at the Saiyan prince in a wave of intense anger. He prepared to power up.  
  
Vegeta smirked. He loved it when he had someone on the verge of blind rage, " Don't fight me, if you can't even beat Trunks, do you think you even have a chance against me? Train some more boy, and then seek me out. I'll be waiting." Vegeta said coolly.  
  
Goten stormed into his car, and took off with ought another word. Leaving Pan and Vegeta alone in the small parking lot.   
  
Pan turned to Vegeta now as her uncles car vanished in the distance, and asked, "Who are you?" Her voice was full of fear and curiosity.  
  
Vegeta smirked and answered her question with his title, "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans."  
  
Pan was confused, "Saiyams?" She questioned.  
  
Vegeta frowned at this, then corrected her mistake, "Saiyans."  
  
Pan frowned in concentration searching her schooling and what her grandfather had told her for any mention of these Saiyans. Finally she asked, "What is a Saiyan?"  
  
Vegeta answered her with ought a second thought, "It is a race," He then thought of something, 'If this girl is Kakkarot's grand brat then she would know, wouldn't she?' he asked then, "You don't know what a saiyan is?" Pan flinched at his sudden mood change and said fearfully, "I dunno what they are is all! And what do you mean race? You can't believe in that alien crap that they have on UFO's and such. We're the only intelligent life in the universe!"  
  
Vegeta rubbed his temples with a hand at her stupidity. Then he remembered something. Pan had called Goten Uncle... She had to be Gohan's daughter. Bulma had said that he had had a daughter, but he had thought nothing of that. He had forgotten it ten minutes after he was told.  
  
He asked questionably, "Son... Pan?"  
  
She got in her car sensing that the conversation was coming to an end and then stopped, "Yeah... Wait, How'd you know my last name?" He continued, "Son, Pan, Daughter of Son, Gohan?  
  
Pan turned on the engine and then answered, "Yeah, Wait, You knew my father?"  
  
Vegeta smirked in triumph, "You are a Son."  
  
Pan frowned, "No I'm a daught- Oh. What about it!? Stop being a baka! You're acting quite strangely."  
  
"I guess this relationship is going to be... Interesting." Vegeta muttered, then he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, but it wasn't a smile of happiness either. Vegeta was up to something.   
Pan would have noticed, but instead of looking at Vegeta, she was looking at something behind him.   
  
Ooh! Evil cliffy! Even I'm waiting to see what happens next chapter! Yeah okay, that was confusing, and weird, but It'll get better. Thanx!!! And don't forget to review!  
  
that's it for now, THANX!  
  
Brittica 


End file.
